Abs
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: While having sex, Annabeth laments the facts that she doesn't have abs like Clarisse. Clarisse takes it upon herself to grant Annabeth's wish.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh gods!" Annabeth moaned as the dildo vibrated between Clarisse and her. Clarisse leaned into Annabeth, kissing her shoulder. Annabeth kissed the back of Clarisse's neck, licking from there down to her bicep. "What I wouldn't give to have arms like these."

"Yeah, that's one great thing about having Ares as your dad." Clarisse lowered her head and kissed Annabeth's nipples.

Annabeth ran her hand over Clarisse's stomach. "Damn these are amazing."

"I know," said Clarisse.

"You know," said Annabeth. "With your muscles and this dildo, it's like I'm having sex with a guy."

"Shut up." Clarisse pushed Annabeth back, pinning her to the ground. She squeezed her ass, eliciting a moan from Annabeth. Eventually the dildo drove both of them over the edge, causing them to collapse, gasping. "We should do this move often."

Annabeth desperately tried to catch her breath. She patted Clarisse's stomach again. "I was wrong."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About your biceps." Annabeth squeezed Clarisse's six pack. "I'd much rather have these."

Clarisse said nothing, just smiling at her and rolling over. Annabeth laid down and relaxed. "Yeah, what I wouldn't give to have abs like yours."

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, she found herself face first in water. She felt a sudden jolt hit her, coming from her chest. Annabeth tried to lift her body out of the water, but something was weighing her down. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they were bound. Annabeth realized that the source of the shock was a pair of nipple clamps. They must have been attached to something heavy. Annabeth managed to lift her upper half out of the water. She heard someone laugh. It was Clarisse.

"I see you awake finally," said Clarisse.

"Clarisse!" said Annabeth. "What did you do?"

"You said you wanted abs like mine. Well here's how you start." Clarisse pointed to the restraints that were keeping Annabeth from moving. "I've set things up so you're dangling over the edge of the pool. I've bound your hands and set up electrodes on your nipples. If you dip into the water, they'll shock you. I've also added weights to make this harder for you."

"You're sick," said Annabeth.

"Don't be a baby," said Clarisse. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Then why don't you do this?" said Annabeth.

"I've already got kick ass abs," said Clarisse. "Now shut up, you're dipping into the water."

Annabeth saw that Clarisse was right, and lifted her body up so she wouldn't get shocked again. The weight tugged at Annabeth's nipples, but she managed to hold herself up. She was kind of impressed with herself. She was fit, but she never imagined herself being able to hold herself up during all this. Clarisse seemed impressed too, circling Annabeth and complementing her stamina. Annabeth must have been holding herself up for about five minutes before she started to drop. She tried to hold herself up, but her stomach was sore and she soon felt a shock rush through her body. "Fuck!"

"Come on, get up," said Clarisse. "You're doing fine."

"You know, sometimes when I say stuff like 'I'd give anything for abs like yours', I'm being rhetorical," said Annabeth.

"Look, no one wants to listen to you or your fancy words," said Clarisse.

"Fancy words! By what stretch of the imagination is-" Too busy arguing with Clarisse, Annabeth got distracted and dipped into the water. She got out as fast as she could, but she was still punished with a shock.

"Just focus on staying out of the water," said Clarisse.

"I will." Annabeth stayed true to her word and didn't say anything more to Clarisse. She did her best to keep herself up, but she dipped into the water two more times and both times she received a shock. Annabeth was starting to get used to the shocks, but her muscles were aching even more. Clarisse still circled her, still complimenting Annabeth's stamina. Annabeth refused to respond. She decided she was giving Clarisse the silent treatment. Eventually Clarisse stopped.

"You know, I think you're getting too comfortable," said Clarisse.

Annabeth gave up on the silent treatment. "Comfortable! You think this is comfortable?"

"I mean I think you're getting complacent," said Clarisse. "I need to make this harder for you."

"What do you have in mind?" said Annabeth.

"You'll see." Clarisse disappeared. For a moment, Annabeth fantasized about escaping, but she knew she was too tired to try and get the restraints off. Eventually, Clarisse came back with a vibrator. "Here, trying staying up with this inside you."

"No," said Annabeth.

"Come on," said Clarisse. "It'll give you a better work out."

"No," said Annabeth. "No, no, no. You are not putting that thing inside me."

"I thought you wanted abs like me," said Clarisse.

"I was being rhetorical!" said Annabeth. "I didn't seriously want...oh gods!"

Clarisse yanked Annabeth's pants off and shoved the vibrator between her legs. "There. Now let's see how you do."

Annabeth's first reaction to getting a vibrator shoved inside her was to drop into the water again. She lifted herself up, but it took a lot more energy to get out of the water this time. Staying up was infinitely harder now, with the vibrator causing her to jerk around. She tried to move her hips as best she could so that the vibrator didn't affect her so much, but it was no use. Unlike with the shocks, there was no getting used to the vibrator. She was sweating now. Annabeth decided to let her face fall in the water to cool herself off. This was a mistake. Her muscles ached as she tried to get back out and she ended up falling into the water again. Getting two shocks in such a short period of time hurt Annabeth. She lifted herself up and vowed to herself not to dip again. She focused on the far end of the pool. This was a trick she'd learned to keep her balance. She noticed a pool chair and decided to focus on that. She tried to force the pain her stomach was feeling out of her mind. All she had to do was focus on the pool chair. Just focus on the pool chair. Annabeth tried to take it in. It was red and worn out. The frame was white with the legs covered in dust. For awhile this worked. However, Annabeth soon felt her stomach starting to cramp up. She tried to keep herself straight, but it was no use. The cramps forced her into the water. Annabeth decided she had had enough. She rested her head in the water, ignoring the shocks. She couldn't lift herself because of the cramping. She let herself cool off. Finally the cramping stopped. Annabeth went to lift herself up, but she couldn't. Her muscles were too tired. A feeling of dread hit Annabeth. She desperately tried to get out of the water, but to no avail. Soon Annabeth was starting to feel light-headed. She was drowning. She fought to get out of the water, lifting her eyes over the waterline. This was pointless. Her vision blurred and everything started to go black. The last thing she remembered was seeing Clarisse jump into the pool.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, she saw Clarisse standing over her. She tried to punch her in the face, but couldn't muster the energy. All she could do was swear at her. "Fuck you bitch."

Clarisse didn't respond. Instead she took off Annabeth shirt and felt her stomach. "These seem to be coming along nicely. Another round of training tomorrow."

Annabeth tried to say something in response, but all she did was pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two as requested by ObeliskX.**

"Are you sure about this?" said Annabeth.

"Of course," said Clarisse. Currently, Annabeth was cuffed to the ceiling of the cabin, her legs bound together, and a vibrating dildo inside her. On the floor was a button. Every time Annabeth touched it, she would receive a shock. Annabeth was currently doing everything she could to keep her legs off the floor. Clarisse stood by the door, admiring her. After awhile she decided to leave. "Be back in a few."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" said Annabeth, who almost dropped her legs.

"It's just going to be for a few minutes," said Clarisse. "You'll be fine."

Before Annabeth could protest any further, Clarisse left, slamming the door behind her. The force of the door slamming caused the room to shake and Annabeth almost dropped her legs again. She lifted them up just before they hit the button. She tried focusing of keeping them up, but this was difficult with the dildo vibrating so hard. To keep her mind off of the vibrations, Annabeth tried to think of something else. She chose to do some math, talking aloud. "Two times two is four. Four times four is sixteen. Sixteen times sixteen is...AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Annabeth came, almost dropping her legs. She got back up and continued where she left off. "Sixteen times sixteen is two hundred and fifty-six. Two hundred and fifty-six times two hundred and fifty-six...Oh Gods!"

Annabeth was hit by another orgasm. This time she was barely able to avoid hitting the button. She spread her legs out, placing her feet just near the edges of the button. She wondered if she could try to get the dildo out of her. Annabeth moved her hips side to side to get the dildo out, but Clarisse had put it in way too tight. Eventually Annabeth gave up and tried to lift her legs up again, but her legs were sore. She could lift them up a few inches, but that was it. Any higher and her legs felt like they would fall off. She wondered if she could lift herself up with her arms. She let her legs down and pulled on the chains around her arms. Annabeth instantly regretted doing this. She had never really worked out her triceps and soon they ached from having to carry her entire body. _Just hold on for_ a _few seconds._ Annabeth told herself. _Just long enough to give me legs a rest_. Annabeth managed to hold herself up for longer than a few seconds. The pain in her arms started to fade as she got used to the pain. She began taking deep breaths to manage the pain. She was doing okay until the vibrator pushed her over the edge again. She let her arms drop. Fortunately she managed to lift her legs before they hit the button. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Just then, Clarisse walked back in. "Have you had enough yet?"

"No, I'm fine," said Annabeth.

"Really?" said Clarisse. "Because you can stop this if you want."

"I'm fine," said Annabeth. "But how would that work? Do I just tell you I've had enough?"

"No." Clarisse pointed to the ceiling. Annabeth looked up to see a red button over her head. "Touch that and everything is over."

"Will that release me?" said Annabeth.

"No," said Clarisse. "It'll shock you so hard you pass out."

"Lovely," said Annabeth.

Clarisse grinned. "I said it would make the pain stop. I didn't say it'd be easy."

Annabeth looked back at the red button. She thought about the pain that was going through her arms and legs right now. She pulled herself up with her arms. It hurt worse than before, her arms still being sore from before. She reached for the button and a sudden pain shot through her arm. She was cramping up. She muscled through the pain and touched the button. At first she felt nothing. She pushed down harder. Still nothing. She turned to Clarisse. "Liar. I didn't feel a-"

Just then a jolt shot through Annabeth. She writhed around in pain for a bit. The jolt stopped. Annabeth dropped, dazed. She looked at Clarisse, who ran to her. Annabeth's eyesight was blurred and everything faded to black. A smile appeared on her face. It was all over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part three as requested by ObeliskX.**

Annabeth couldn't take it much longer. She was currently strapped to a rowing machine, that of course had a dildo attached to it. While Annabeth was rowing, the dildo would enter her. This dildo was lubricated, with some substance Annabeth couldn't tell. Clarisse had also attached a Bluetooth Bio-Monitor to Annabeth, to measure her orgasms. If it looked like Annabeth was too close to coming, the dildo would slow down. Clarisse wasn't making this easy, occasionally trying to stimulate Annabeth if she slowed down. Currently, Annabeth had stopped to get some rest and Clarisse started sucking on her nipples. "Stop that!"

Clarisse laughed. "Come on. I'm just having a bit of fun. You don't have a problem with fun, do you?"

"No," said Annabeth. "Not when I'm the one having it."

"Look, you're almost there." Clarisse pointed to Annabeth's stomach. "See, they almost look like mine."

"Ugh, for the last time, I was being rhetorical!" Annabeth grit her teeth and went back to rowing. She got back up to speed and the dildo started penetrating her again. Annabeth let out a little gasp, so light that the Bio-Monitor didn't pick it up. Annabeth wondered if breath control was the key to fooling the Bio-Monitor. She tried to breathe as slowly as she could. Deep controlled breaths that didn't show up on the monitor. Annabeth became more and more turned on, yet the vitals on the monitor appeared normal. This strategy seemed to be working. Annabeth soon was about to come and the monitor didn't even show it. Annabeth grinned, anticipating the oncoming release. She sped up, anticipating the dildo entering her, but suddenly the Bio-Monitor beeped. Annabeth groaned as the dildo retracted. "Fuck you!"

"Come on," said Clarisse.

"I was trying to," said Annabeth.

Clarisse put her arm around Annabeth, pinching her nipples. "Look, you'll get better results this way."

"I don't want better results," said Annabeth. "I just want this to stop!"

"Relax," said Clarisse. "Once you're done with this, there's just one more exercise you need to do."

"Just one more?" said Annabeth. "Promise?"

"Of course," said Clarisse.

"Fine." Annabeth rowed as fast as she could, desperately trying to finish. Admittedly she didn't know how long this would take or if rowing faster would end things quicker, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel and this idea gave her a second wind. Annabeth pushed on and felt the dildo speed up. Again, she almost came, and again she was denied this pleasure. However, this time she didn't mind. She ignored the agony of this denied pleasure and continued rowing. Again she worked herself up, again she was denied, and again she didn't mind. Instemad Annabeth muscled on. After awhile, she noticed that her arms weren't aching. She thought this was odd as they would be at this point. Was it adrenaline? Possibly. Annabeth also noticed that she seemed to be, for lack of a better word, enjoying herself. Why would she? This was by any definition, torture. Annabeth thought about it for a moment, and realized it was the lubricant that was seeping into her. She turned to Clarisse. "You drugged me, didn't you?"

Clarisse gave Annabeth a mischievous smile. "I did."

"The lubricant," said Annabeth. "It's some kind of aphrodisiac, right?"

Clarisse nodded. "I figured it'd help you out. Get you excited for the exercise."

"Well it's working." Was now rowing faster than before. The machine rocked as she sped up to extreme speeds. Clarisse looked worried.

"Hey, maybe you should stop?" said Clarisse.

"No, I'm fine." Nothing could keep Annabeth from rowing. She was now addicted to the rowing. The aphrodisiac was irresistible and Annabeth needed the dildo inside of her. Every time the dildo retracted, Annabeth just rowed faster, knowing that it would bring it back inside her. She was rowing so fast that it took seconds between retractions and insertions. Annabeth didn't know how long she was at it, but the next thing she knew, Clarisse was dragging her out of the rowing machine. She undid the straps that kept Annabeth in and put her arm undid Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth fought back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out." Clarisse pulled Annabeth out of the machine.

Annabeth threw a punch at Clarisse. "Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not." Clarisse pointed between Annabeth's legs. Annabeth looked down to see blood. "The dildo was going too fast."

"Oh, I see," said Annabeth. "Well thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it," said Clarisse.

Annabeth got a towel and pressed it on the bleeding. "So, you said there was just one more exercise."

"Maybe," said Clarisse. "After today I'm a little worried."

"Oh come on," said Annabeth. "I'm fine. It's not much worse than the other stuff you put me sure."

"I don't know," said Clarisse. "I don't know if you can take this."

"I've survived every other sick exercise you could think up," said Annabeth. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," said Clarisse. "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Part Four as requested by ObeliskX.**

Clarisse handed Annabeth a pair of golden bracelets. Annabeth took them. "These look pretty."

"Put these on your wrists," said Clarisse.

"Will do." Annabeth took the bracelets and put them on.

Clarisse handed her another pair of bracelets. "Put these on your ankles."

"Okay." Again, Annabeth did as she was told. Soon the bracelets were around her ankles. "Now what?"

"You'll see." Suddenly, Annabeth felt her arms and legs pulled to the wall. She was now in a X-frame position.

Annabeth turned to Clarisse. "Let me guess, magnets?"

"Yes," said Clarisse.

"Let me guess, you're gonna shove another dildo in me?" said Annabeth.

"Sorta." Clarisse rummaged through her bag.

"What do you mean by sorta?" said Annabeth.

Out of her bag, Clarisse pulled what looked like a cooper two-headed dragon. "Here's your dildo."

"What is that?" said Annabeth.

"Like I said, it's your dildo." Clarisse put the device in between Annabeth's legs. The two heads wiggled around, the first attacking Annabeth's slit, with the other working its way up Annabeth's ass. Clarisse stood back, grinning. "So, the more you move, the faster the heads will move in and out of you."

"Got it," said Annabeth.

"Oh, and one thing," said Clarisse.

"What?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse reached into her bag and pulled out a ball gag. "You're wearing this."

"I am not," said Annabeth. "You've made me do a lot of things, but I am not wearing a ball-"

Clarisse shoved the ball gag down Annabeth's mouth. She took her by surprise and Annabeth decided not to struggle this time. Clarisse finished putting the ball gag around Annabeth and went to take a seat. Annabeth started to try to fight the restraints. She tugged at them, but they wouldn't move. She pushed harder and harder. About now she noticed that the dildo was starting to move faster, much faster than the earlier ones. Within just a few minutes, Annabeth came. She felt like screaming, but couldn't because of the ball gag in her mouth. She took a deep breath, trying to recover from her orgasm. She went back to fighting the restraints, but didn't get anywhere. She was still drained and the magnets were to strong. She fought the restraints for what felt like hours. Clarisse watched Annabeth, growing more and more bored. Finally she got tired and got up. "That's it. This is boring. See you next Monday. Bye."

A surge of anger hit Annabeth at the thought of being left in the cabin for the entire weekend. She could feel her skin getting hot just looking at Clarisse's smug face as she was about to leave the cabin. Annabeth channeled this anger to her arms and legs. She pushed against these restraints with all her might, overpowering the magnetic force. A look of horror spread on Clarisse's face as Annabeth tackled her to the ground. The dildo fell to the floor. Annabeth punched Clarisse, dazing her. Clarisse tried to retaliate, but Annabeth blocked her and kept her pinned to the ground. Finally, Clarisse got her hands free. She grabbed Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth went to slap the hand away, but that was a mistake. With Annabeth distracted, Clarisse's other hand was free to attacking Annabeth's vagina, shoving a finger inside Annabeth. Writhing around, Annabeth was unable to stop Clarisse from pinning her to the ground. She dragged Annabeth to the center of the ground. "Time for your last test."

"Last test?" said Annabeth. "I thought you said that the magnetic restraints was the last test."

"No, that was the second to the last test." Clarisse went to the corner of the room and went under a bed. Eventually she pulled out a strange device. "This is your final test."

Annabeth's mouth dropped at the sight of the device. It was a long spreader bar with a vibrator at each end along with anal hooks. Next to the vibrators were giant iron balls chained to the spreader. The chains were connected to the vibrators on the opposite ends of the spreader. Clarisse put the spreader between them. "Now your muscles look nice, but you have to prove it in fight not with machine - with me. When I pull lower on my chain, our end of bar rises, and hook rises too... you realise what consequences it has for your ass and pussy, right? The same vice versa - so your way of defeating me is to make me cum first. If I win though, key will fall in my hands, not yours... Poor you then!"

"Okay, I got this," said Annabeth.

"Good." Clarisse lifted Annabeth up. Annabeth responded by punching her in the face. Clarisse recoiled in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that." Annabeth kicked Clarisse, causing her to trip backwards and landed on the vibrator. Annabeth grabbed the chain.

"What are you going to do?" said Clarisse.

"You know the answer to that." Before Clarisse could try to get up, Annabeth experimentally pulled on the chain. Clarisse moaned as she felt the hook in her ass. Annabeth tugged harder on the chain, getting more moans out of Clarisse. Annabeth could hear the vibrator buzzing away and watched as Clarisse writhed around. She could hear the whir of an electrical current running through the spreader. Soon Annabeth was pulling the chain faster and faster, eliciting louder sounds from Clarisse. Annabeth noticed a hinge in the center of the spreader. Annabeth bent the spreader, bringing the other vibrator into Clarisse mouth. Clarisse tried to stop her, but Annabeth forced the vibrator down Clarisse's throat. Annabeth grinned at the predicament that Clarisse was in. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind. She took the restraints off her wrist and put them on Clarisse. Clarisse struggled, throwing a few punches at Annabeth, but it was pointless. Soon, Clarisse was pinned to the way of the cabin. Annabeth walked out of the door. "See you next Monday."


End file.
